Set Up Love
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: They like each other, but will they admit it? NO! So… it looks like it’s the job of a friend of theirs to do it for them. Will it work? Tutorshipping. FOR ANI-SEMPAI!


**Set up Love**

Angel: XD This is for Ani-Sempai! It was originally supposed to be done last week but there was hell with my brother getting ready to go, and going to collage and school starting DX. So I gots it done today! XD yay me! Read on!

**Summary: **They like each other, but will they admit it? NO! So… it looks like it's the job of a friend of theirs to do it for them. Will it work? Tutorshipping. FOR ANI SEMPAI!

**Disclaimer:** no I don't own anything!! Go away!!

Cherri Willow was not what some might call normal, or even sane. But how she looks is normal. This girl has chestnut brown hair that falls just passed her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin is exceptionally pale, sticking out against the pale pink T-shirt she wore. Small, black hearts dotted it, complimented by the black jean capris that hugged her hips. Dark magenta sneakers were on her feet, white laces matching the white leather belt around her waist. A silver locket on a matching chain finished her wardrobe. And a Ra blazer to complete her outfit.

Why am I mentioning this girl you may ask?

"MISS WILLOW WILL YOU _PLEASE_ STOP WITH THIS LITTLE FANTASY OF YOURS!!" Bastion yelled to said girl. Well you see, one very not so unique thing about Cherri…

She was a yaoi fangirl. And a HUGE one at that. As for why she was bothering Bastion…

"But Baaassssssstttttttiiiiiioooooooonnnnnnn! You and Jaden would make an adorable couple! " Cherri almost squealed at the thought of Jaden and Bastion together. An almost invisible blush appeared on Bastions cheeks.

"Miss Willow-" Bastion started.

"Cherri. Call me Cherri." Cherri interrupted.

"Miss Cherri," said girl let out a small groan. "I appreciate what you are trying to do-"

"No you don't"

"But I do not like Jaden that way, nor does he me." Bastion finished ignoring Cherri's little out burst. "So could you please stop trying to set us up?" Cherri put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Nope!" She chirped. Bastion let out a heavy sigh, walking away. Cherri grinned like the maniac that she was and skipped happily after him.

**Later…**

Jaden was sitting peacefully under a tree a little ways in the forest. Just looking out at the ocean, letting the soft breeze play with his hair.

That is until a certain menace snuck up behind him.

"HI JADEN!!" Cherri shouted her hands cupped over her mouth making her already loud yell even louder. Jaden didn't flinch at the sudden noise and smiled at his friend.

"Oh hiya Cherri! What's up?" he asked. Cherri smiled and sat down next to him.

"I just saw Bastion, Jay! He said he was looking for you!" Cherri informed. A small blush made its way onto the boys cheeks.

"H-he is…?" Jaden asked, now fully interested in what Cherri had to say.

"Oh ya! He's looking everywhere for ya!" the girl answered. Now of course what Cherri was saying was a lie. Bastion wasn't looking for Jaden. In fact, the Ra genius was trying to_ avoid_ Jaden at the moment. Cherri knew this fact but still… "He has something really important to talk to you about!" Jaden frowned.

"Then why doesn't he just come here? Bastion and you are the only ones that know I come here a lot… Are you trying to trick me?"

"Yes but that's not the point!" she answered. Jaden sighed. "The point is you should just go and ask him out already! You know you like him! You told me a few days ago!"

"That's cause you forced me to say it! Otherwise you would call your sister!"

"Oi! Its not my fault that Mary is an evil genius and is in hiding!" Cherri said. It was true. Cherri's older sister, Mary, was beyond evil. However what she does and why is a story for another time… "But like I said, not the point! Point is that you were TOTALLY blushing when I made- I mean when you admitted you liked Bastion! So that does mean that you have a crush on Bastion!" Jaden blushed.

"But even if I did like him, Bastion doesn't like me like that! We're just friends! And with the ways he's been acting I'm not even sure we're that anymore…" he said in a depressed tone and looking off to the side. Cherri grabbed him by the ear and pulled. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!! STOP! CHERRI!"

"Stop being stupid!" Cherri scolded still pulling on his ear. "He's being cold to you cause I keep trying to set you two up!"

"Oh…WAIT YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!" Jaden shouted, being the oblivious idiot that he was.

"You just got that?" Cherri looked at him in surprise. "Geez… you are dense… But yes I have been! To help you!"

"You have…?" Jaden blinked and then smiled. "Thanks Cherri! You're always looking out for me!" he said to her happily.

"Yup! I give and give! Now, go ask Bastion out! I'll be there to help you!" Cherri then stood up and pulled Jaden with her. "Lets go!" she then started to push Jaden in the direction of the Ra dorm.

"Whoa! Cherri! Stop it! I can walk by myself you know!" Jaden protested.

"Ya but knowing you you'll walk in the other direction." Cherri countered. "Now come on!" She pushed him harder.

"Okok! I'm going!" Jaden said as he got pushed along.

**At the Ra dorm…**

Cherri had pushed Jaden all the way to the dorm and they saw Bastion outside reading an advanced math book. When he heard the footsteps, and the protests that were coming from Jaden, he looked up.

"What is the meaning of this...?" he asked a little scared of the answer.

"I….uh… wanted to ask you something…" Jaden said slowly, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? And what would that be Jaden?" Bastion asked, looking up at him a little confused. _He looks so cute when he's nervous…_ he thought. Jaden looked over to Cherri for support.

"BYE!!" Cherri shouted as she ran off to find someone else to tortu- I mean help.

"CHERRI!!" Jaden yelled at the retreating girl. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME WITH THIS!!"

"Help you with what Jaden?" Bastion asked standing up and looking at the other teen in slight worry. Jaden visibly tensed, his blush coming back with friends. "Jaden…?"

"Its nothing Bastion… Don't worry about it…" Jaden said not wanting to face him. "Gotta go bye!" He said kinda fast as he started to walk away. Bastion, however, put his hands on the smaller boy to keep him from going just yet.

"It doesn't look like nothing Jaden. Is something bothering you?" He turned Jaden around and noticed the blush instantly. "J-Jaden?! Are you sick? Do you have a fever?!" He asked as he put his hand on Jaden's forehead. Jaden's blush only increased. "Well… You do feel a little warm…" Jaden chanced a look and moved his gaze from the ground up to Bastion. His eyes got as far as Bastions prefect lips before he stopped and looked at them with a slight longing. "Jaden? I think you need to go to the nurse... I'll take you there persona-mmf!"

Bastion never got a chance to finish his sentence as Jaden had finally had enough and pushed his on lips on Bastions. Jaden had pushed so hard that he knocked the older boy over and they both fell over, with Jaden on top. Jaden darted his tongue into the others mouth and mapped it out. After a few moments, Jaden realized just what he was doing and gasped. He quickly pulled his lips off of Bastions, who was to shocked to say or do anything.

"I'M SORRY!" Jaden shouted as he somehow got even redder. Bastion was just as red, or even redder than Jaden. He was panting slightly and just looked up at Jaden in confusion. "E-excuse me!" Jaden said. _Oh god what have I done?!_ He shouted in his head. _I just ruined our friendship!_ But before Jaden could go very far, he was back on the ground, this time Bastion on top of him. "Mmf?!"

"You don't realize how long I've waited for one of us to do that… Jaden…" Bastion said finally as he pulled a little away from Jaden, resting his forehead on the smaller Slifer. "To be completely honest… I've been in love with you almost the second I laid my eyes on this beautiful body of yours!" Jaden's blush deepened.

"T-that's how I felt about you Bastion…" he said looking into the others eyes. "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Well it seems instead of ruining it, you brought it to the next level, hm?" and with that Bastion kissed Jaden again.

"KEEP IT PG!!" they heard someone shout. Next thing they knew, they were both soaked. They looked up into the trees near the dorm and saw Cherri with an empty bucket. "I knew it! And you two look so cute!" and with that she ran off into the night.

Both boys sat up and Jaden started to shiver lightly. Bastion saw this and took off his blazer and put it on Jaden. He then stood up and pulled the smaller boy up with him. Bastion looked Jaden over. He was a little to small for the blazer so the sleeves just went past his hands. He smiled and kissed Jaden on the forehead and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Shall we go get dried off, Jaden?" he asked. Jaden nodded slightly.

"S-sure… And thanks for the jacket…" Jaden replied as he looked at the ground, his head on Bastions shoulder. Bastion chuckled and walked into the Ra dorms, his arms still around his new boyfriend.

**THE END**

Angel: there ya go Ani-Sempai! Hope you enjoyed that! X3

REVIEW!! -Angel


End file.
